


Хроники Импалы, или почему Дин - самый потрясающий брат и заранее обеспечил Сэму чертовы вытатуированные руны на заднице

by superstition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Даже набью древние символы на твою задницу при помощи магии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хроники Импалы, или почему Дин - самый потрясающий брат и заранее обеспечил Сэму чертовы вытатуированные руны на заднице

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Impala Chronicles: Or, Why Dean's An Awesome Brother And Got Those Damn Runes Tattooed On Sam In The First Place.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/121584) by lemanya. 



Первым на склад вошел Дин - и ему чуть голову не снесло падающей опорной балкой, так что Сэм неминуемо решил заслонить Дина собой. В итоге меньше чем через двадцать минут ему прилетело s-образной трубой.

Ебаный полтергейст. Ну серьезно - s-образная труба?

Так что если Дин отделался лишь синяком на плече и парой царапин (потому что никто не выходит из схватки с полтергейстом полностью невредимым - а учитывая, _как_ эти ебанаты обычно раздают, Винчестерам еще крупно повезло с ранениями), то Сэм заливался кровью от пореза под линией роста волос. В остальном он казался вполне целым, сотрясения не наблюдалось - он лыбился от уха до уха, прикладывая ко лбу салфетки, и безостановочно трепался, восхищенно воспроизводя каждую деталь их триумфальной победы над полтергейстом. Но, зная Сэма, как раз легко предположить, что такое поведение и было признаком сотрясения. У парня все не как у людей.

Дождавшись перерыва в болтовне, Дин перевел глаза с дороги и посмотрел на брата. Улыбка Сэма исчезла, и теперь он снова пялился на Дина своим фирменным взглядом, как будто мог проникнуть в самую душу и дальше сквозь него на проселочную дорогу. Нервировало.

Дин отвел глаза.

\- Я знаю, что ты сделал, - сказал Сэм и развернулся к нему вполоборота. Дин проглотил вздох и постарался увильнуть от этого разговора.

\- Вперед смотри, Сэм, не отвлекай водителя, - конечно, это ложь, и Сэм это тут же почувствовал, так что ублюдок просто повернул голову и туловище, оставив колено упираться в искусственную кожу сидения. Дин закатил глаза. Чертов пацан любит притворяться, что он не Винчестер, но на самом деле он самый яркий представитель их семейства девять с половиной раз из десяти.

\- Я знаю, что ты сделал, - повторил Сэм, и на этот раз Дин уже не стал давить вздох. Увильнуть не удастся.

\- И что же я сделал, Сэм?

Сэм всем телом повернулся к Дину и ничего не сказал, просто снова принялся играть в гляделки с его профилем. Прошел час. Или, быть может, пять минут.

\- Сэм, что?

Сэм запустил руку (не ту, что прижимал ко лбу) в карман и достал листочек бумаги. Когда он поднял его выше, Дин увидел изображенные рукой брата карандашные рисунки тех рун, что вытатуированы на задней поверхности его правого бедра. Дин точно знал, что они там, потому что именно он их туда и нанес. При помощи магии, конечно же - Сэм даже под веществами заметил бы, если бы брат начал тыкать ему в задницу иглой. За заклинанием Дин обратился к ведьме, которая была у него в долгу (он ее не прикончил, так что она точно ему задолжала).

Сэм выгнул брови.

\- Серьезно, Дин? - спросил он. И еще немного молчания в машине. Дин внимательно рассматривал проплывающее мимо кукурузное поле.

\- Ты правда думал, что я не замечу?

\- Ну, ты не должен был их найти, Сэм. Я же неплохо спрятал, нет? Как тебе это удалось? Свою задницу рассматривал в зеркало в ванной?

\- Да ничего подобного!.. - покраснел Сэм.

\- Господи, Сэм, - рассмеялся Дин и покачал головой. 

\- Знаешь, это не я вытатуировал что-то на теле своего брата без его согласия, - фыркнул Сэм.

\- При помощи магии вытатуировал.

\- Так вот в чем, по-твоему, тут дело? - похоже, Сэм слегка возмутился. - Мне вот кажется, самое важное здесь - отнюдь не то, _как_ я получил эту татуировку.

Дин смотрел на сливающиеся за стеклом разделительные полосы, пытаясь их сосчитать. Он дошел до сорока трех (или, быть может, до сорока девяти - ну, он не придерживался ограничений скорости, поэтому, еще раз, все сливалось), пока Сэм не заговорил снова.

\- Дин, зачем?

\- Защита, Сэмми. Защиты много не бывает.

И это правда. Дин знал, что и Сэм это понимал. Сэм читал руны как воскресную газету, так что наверняка осознавал, что эти конкретные руны призваны защищать его от бед. Наложено и заклято жизнью ведьмы. Ну, об этом Сэм, конечно, понятия не имел. Лишь то, что это защита. От бед.

Ну, по большей части - защита.

Защита от _ужасных_ бед. Трубки от унитазов и сотрясения мозга этой страховкой не покрываются.

И если подумать, не то чтобы Сэм НИКОГДА не мог умереть с этими рунами - такая возможность есть всегда. Тут, скорее, все рассчитано на тот случай, если кто-то соберется навлечь на Сэма серьезную “беду” (читай, убить или покалечить). Например (конечно же, чисто гипотетически), если кто-то - назовем его, пожалуй, Джейк - когда-нибудь подойдет к Сэму со, скажем, зазубренным ножом и решит воткнуть его ему в спину (снова), тогда руны сделают так, чтобы этот гипотетический Джейк промахнулся. И сам упал на свой нож. Дин сомневался, что последнее действительно включено в эффект заклинания, но ему нравилось думать, что карма возьмется за дело и примет активное участие в происходящем.

Конечно же, _чисто гипотетически_.

Впрочем, Сэму не обязательно об этом знать. На самом деле Дин заключил сам с собой договор - никогда не признаваться Сэму, даже когда его время подойдет к концу. Ему осталось лишь девять месяцев (и он старательно не замечал всей иронии - девять месяцев до перерождения в аду), и руны… ну, так он знал, что Сэм никогда не окажется рядом с ним в преисподней, если получится его убедить, что он справится и без Дина. Ну, что не надо пускать себе пулю в лоб или что-то вроде того. Ведьма с широкой улыбкой заверила Дина, что суицид заклинанием не покрывается. К тому же это Дин всегда должен был следить за тем, чтобы Сэм остался жить, так что немножко экстра-позитивной непринужденной беседы с общим посылом _ты МОЖЕШЬ прожить без брата_ \- для них просто еще один привычный день в Импале.

Но оказалось, что Сэм, мелкий упрямый пиздюк, этим не удовлетворился - он смотрел на Дина так, будто Дин каким-то волшебным образом соберется дать ему более подробный и честный ответ.

Волшебным образом, ага. Такое предположение заслуживает фырканья. Которое Сэм решил проигнорировать. Целеустремленная сучка.

\- Что я должен сказать, Сэм? Татуировка для того, чтобы защитить тебя от ран, - _серьезных ран, ран, от которых не оправляются_ , добавил его мозг. На этот раз фыркнул Сэм.

\- Это я вижу, Дин, я вообще-то умею руны читать, и сотрясения у меня нет…

\- А вот с этим можно поспорить.

\- И они точно не работают, не так ли? - он сжал салфетки в кулаке - ну, по крайней мере, кровотечение остановилось. Дин постарался не смотреть так, будто ждет, что рана сейчас снова откроется.

\- Ты сам решил подставиться под трубу от унитаза.

Вместо ответа Сэм наглядно продемонстрировал, что случится, если его фирменные вредные рожи номер 24 и номер 103 встретятся и родят детей. От этого создалось некоторое впечатление, что он страдает от запора, но Дин уловил мысль. Он словно протрезвел - как будто осознал, что только что пнул котенка.

\- Сэм, через девять месяцев меня не будет - так что я не смогу регулярно проверять, что ты ешь свои салаты и чистишь зубы по утрам и вечерам…

\- Дин, ты как бы и сейчас этого не делаешь.

\- Но смысл остается прежним: когда меня не станет, я не смогу тебя ни от чего защитить - зато эти руны смогут. Ты мой брат, Сэм, всегда им был и всегда им будешь, и я буду повторять эти слова до тех пор, пока не вобью их в твою упрямую голову. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Даже набью древние символы на твою задницу при помощи магии.

Сэм тут же смягчился. Но так просто он не сдастся.

\- Дин, мне не нужно…

\- Нет! Господи, Сэм, да заткнись уже. Еще как нужно. Нужно потому, что мне это нужно, потому что без этого… без этого… - Дин почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Сэм. - Ладно, я понял.

В машине повисла неловкая тишина. Дин все еще пытался заставить свои легкие работать, а частота его морганий достигла тысячи в минуту. Он _очень_ не хотел срываться именно сейчас. Сэм улыбнулся ему, и сердцебиение Дина снова замедлилось. А затем Сэм нахмурился, и Дин постарался не рассмеяться, потому что от этого ощущение, что у Сэма запор, только усилилось.

\- А ты уверен, что все правильно с ними сделал? - спросил он. - Потому что как-то они не особо хорошо со своей задачей справились, - он махнул на свой лоб.

Вопрос чуток с подвохом. Если Дин ответит утвердительно, Сэм заставит его объяснять, почему так произошло. Потому что даже если Сэму прилетело в голову, его все равно не кинули через всю комнату и не пробили им стену, как Дином, и не насадили на металлические штыри, которыми полтергейст с таким наслаждением раскидывался. Полтергейст промахнулся - и промахивался каждый раз. Совсем на чуть-чуть, как будто один шаг влево или вправо отделял Сэма от смерти. Дин считал их, считал, сколько раз его сердце останавливалось, потому что _вот, вот оно, в этот раз промаха не будет_. Вообще, это даже поразительно - то, как Сэм избежал штыря по центру тела лишь для того, чтобы получить по лбу s-образной трубой.

И если он все это ему объяснит, тогда Сэм поймет, что у него нет никакого иммунитета к смерти, и изыщет другой способ поступить по-своему. Дин не мог этого допустить. Он снова посмотрел на Сэма и подмигнул.

\- Ну, ты сам прыгнул между мной и этим чуваком, притворившись охуенно здоровой целью.

Сэм рассмеялся.

\- Ладно, согласен, очко в твою пользу, - он наклонил голову и улыбнулся Дину. - Так что, куда мы теперь поедем?

Дин чуть в кювет не загремел. Не этого вопроса он ждал. Сэм всегда рвался как можно дольше оставаться на одном месте, чтобы отдохнуть и зализать раны, даже когда в этом не было особой нужды. А теперь он спрашивает, когда они поедут, где найдут новую цель для охоты, и предлагает просто ехать, пока они на нее не наткнутся? Дин ущипнул брата и громко произнес “Кристо”. Сэм снова рассмеялся.

\- Чувак, выбирай: оборотень в сорока милях на восток или баньши в двадцати двух на север. Придурок.

Дин прикинул. Баньши ближе. И относительно проще, если они составят хороший план. Но… оборотень. Ублюдочный оборотень. Дин уже практически ощущал, как адреналин потек по венам. Он включил кассетный плеер, но громко делать не стал.

\- Ладно, сучка, пора спать. Завтра будем ловить собачку.

И Сэм пристроил куртку под голову, сказав лишь:

\- Разбуди, когда придет моя очередь садиться за руль.


End file.
